Artemis Fowl
by SunghaxSang
Summary: After Atlantis Complex. Artemis is suffering, the disease slowly begins to spiral out of control.Can the boy genius cure himself or will his greatest enemy, his own mind, lead to his downfall? Something sinister lies in the wake, will time run out?


**Artemis Fowl: The Wise Fool**

**Chapter one: Artemis Fowl- So Guilty**

Artemis sighed heavily, supporting his aching head with his long, slender fingers. He eyed his "psychologist" with annoyance. Any trace of hope for recovery has fled his unstable mind minutes ago. Not long after the Jade Princess pummeled the poor Pixie deep into a solid floor with her body slam, did Holly excuse herself at the presence of Argon. The small, plump figure approached Artemis with a prideful aura, an extended hand (a formal greetings gesture), and straight, bleached white teeth.

"Well, if it isn't the famous Artemis Fowl!" Argon exclaimed. "Yet another celebrity to fall into the dark abyss of their minds. Well, you`re in good hands, Mister Fowl, I am the best Haven has to offer. I, singlehandedly, was responsible for the Infamous Opal Koboi!" Argon flashed a smile, something he seemed to have practiced over and over again standing in front of his bathroom mirror. It was picture perfect. Disgusting…

"Doctor, your gloating won't get far with me. Correct me if I`m mistaken, and I rarely am, but Opal remains uncured and quite dangerous. She is living proof of your…_good_ hands." Artemis retorted icily, coldly ignoring the pixie`s handshake. Awkwardly, the pixie retracted his hand, noticing that his palms suddenly got very clammy…and sweaty. Wiping the beads of sweat on his trousers, chucked nervously and sat as far away from the devilish boy. In fact, he was sitting right up against the steel wall of the pod, across the room. He decided to use his primary sensory skills to get a good idea of what he was up against; after all, one can only retain so much information from files. Using his eyes, began with appearances and started scribbling down everything he could possibly jot down in his notepad.

_One crystal blue eye and one brown amber colored eye. Eyes are weary, cautious, and sharp with an almost dangerous gleam. The boy is unbelievable pale and seems to have a faint glow about his skin; a side effect from being around the computer monitor for too long. Has a slender figure that appears to be lanky and seemingly uncoordinated yet graceful. Sharp, well defined facial features…_ put his pen down and cleared his throat.

"So, Mister Fowl, tell me about you." _Yes, stay casual. The more relationship foundations we build, the more he will open up. Its psychology 101. Stay safe…_Dr. Argon thought somewhat nervous. He struggled to keep his voice calm. The youth of a mere 15 years was quite intimidating. _I'd rather deal with Opal… At least she was a sight to look at unlike this vampire._

Artemis silently fumed. Another crack-job, do-gooder running around with a pathetic degree. It was Saint Bartleby all over again. This fool wouldn't help him more than any other "doctor" that he sent packing after a few "therapy" sessions. What he needed was not a publicity hungry pixie. No. What he needed was himself. After all, was he not one of the most noted psychologists in the world? Had he not read and contributed to countless books over the course of his life?

Running his hand through his raven colored hair, Artemis released a long, breath. Not even trying to conceal his disappointment. "_Doctor_ Argon," the mud boy spat. "Everything you need to know is _right_ there in your files. I'm most positive that Foaly updated you on most of my affairs so why ask what you already know."

"Its communication skills." Huffed the pixie, slightly offended. "I would like to hear things in your own words…sir."

"I presume words would be a replica of my own." Artemis replied coolly, his voice beginning to adapt an icy tone. In the semi-dimness of the room, an uncomfortable atmosphere surrounded the two. was no fool. He could tell that whatever he cared to ask, Artemis would repeat a textbook answer and reveal no personal or helpful information.

"Do you want help or not?" frowned impatiently shifting in his metal stool. Artemis tried to glare but his focus was lost. He could NOT fight the urge to count things in the room. His eyes scanned the furniture. 2 medical stood next to 2 metal cabinets. Oh no. 2+2 was 4. .4. 4 means death. Artemis felt a discomforting sense of cluster phobia settling in his stomach. Fear shook his body making him incapable of movement. _Fight it Artemis! Fight it!_ He told himself urgently. His white hands gripped the sterile hospital blanket till they shook under the tension. A splitting headache blossomed in his mind as insanity pressured his eyes to see glittering 4`s zipping around the room. _D'Arvit! I'm getting worse. _

The doctor tapped his foot on the floor waiting for the answer. From what his eyes could tell, Artemis was completely uninterested and uncooperative. How could he help someone who refused help? _I doubt he even has Atlantis Complex. It's probably his negative attitude that's making his co-workers worry. I mean, look at that disrespect! He's not even making eye contact…all hunched over like he's high and mighty. I don't deserve this! I was on TV! _

After a long silence, he stood up. "Very well, Mister Fowl, have it your way. I diagnose you with rest and some mood stabilizers for now and whenever you`re ready for an _actual_ conversation, please, I urge you to call me." Rolling his eyes at the last part, praying for no calls, Argon quickly left the room, slamming the metal door for good measure. "Think he can mock me. I am a celebrity too!" Argon muttered angrily as he crossed the pod hallway and climbed back into the ambulance. "This was a complete waste of my time!" Unfortunately for Artemis, his "psychologist`s" arrogance blinded him to the fact that Artemis was in dire need for help. The moment the door clanged shut, Artemis slumped to his knees, clutching his throbbing head. Fear shook his body as the fours grew in size and began whispering, "_Death, death, death, die."_ Artemis reached out a shaky hand for his fairy communicator. Working fast with desperation, in a matter of minutes, disassembled the wristwatch into a pile of wires, gears, and mechanical parts. Looking around the room one last time, Artemis pushed two wires together producing a spark that shocked his whole body. His body slumped against the frame of his bed and moments later, his eyes reopened to a new world. The only place he could be like his old self.

It took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the bright whiteness of his room. He walked over hesitantly to his office desk and sank into his chair. Everything was his yet everything felt unfamiliar. _I need help._ He thought with a rising feeling of sadness. How could he, the world's most notorious, youngest, genius criminal mastermind be broken in such a demeaning way? It was humiliating, degrading, and he felt ashamed. No. He felt guilty and weak. What caused him to have become so greedy to have even _thought_ about fairy gold? _FAIRIES!_ Anyone would have laughed at the mere existence but not him. Groaning, he ran his hands along the Victorian leather swivel chair, trying to find some sort of inner peace. Suddenly, Artemis had an idea. The possible cure for himself was to relieve himself from guilt. His harboring of regret and dabbling in magic resulted in the Atlantis Complex. Perhaps a few hours of soul searching and magical flushing could help him overcome his disorder. Then, the youth felt a pang of fear. What if he returns to his formal cruel self…?

"Urgh!" Artemis shouted in frustration, slamming his fist into the white wall. To his surprise, the wall was completely solid and now, on top of his mental disorder, he could add a broken hand to the list.

"D'Arvit!" He swore. Feeling trapped within his own mind, Artemis undid his tie and wrapped it securely around his pulsing knuckles. _.Think…_

**In The Corridor of the Pod:**

"Butler, stop pacing, your worse then a dwarf with a bad case of gas!" Foaly groaned half annoyed. Every time the mammoth sized man took a step, the whole pod slowed down. "My delicate beauty wasn't meant to hold such vast amounts of weight!" the centaur complained, rubbing a hoof lovingly against the steel.

Stopping cold in his tracks, Butler shot Foaly a dirty look. "Don't joke about that unless you`ve had a face full of dwarf`s…" Butler shuddered at the memory, and then gagged a little.

"Hey! It's your own fault for scaring me. We are a sensitive species." Mulch whined, entering the already crowded room with armfuls of food.

"It won't do anyone a thing if you're frantic." Holly said hoping to calm Butler down. Luckily, it did and he took a seat on the specially modified sofa. Which Foaly was so kind enough to build ever since the last visit when in every chair broke under Butler`s weight. "So, what`s going to happen now?"

Butler groaned, "We have to deal with Madam Fowl the moment we reach the surface."

Holly buried her face in her small hands. "How bad will it be?"

"Very bad."

"How bad!"

"Let's just say, when it comes to her baby Arty, Madam Fowl makes a troll seem like a kitty."

Captain Short`s eyes widened in horror as her jaw fell agape. Naturally, being a Recon officer, she loved being above ground and took every mission possible that allowed fresh air but now, she wished the pod would turn around and go back to the bottom of the ocean.

"So, how are our very own Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde?" Mulch snorted in amusement while shoveling down a batch of zero calorie silkworm bars.

Butler had the plump dwarf dangling in the air in seconds. "Excuse me?"

Gasping for air in the giant`s iron grip, Mulch wiggled his feet. "Ah, I meant, how is my favorite kid, Artemis?" Butler dropped Mulch who landed with a _clunk. _"GEEZ! Watch it will you? I saved your butt many times! I could have let you become a human smoothie and not have moved the shuttle!" He cried out angrily, rubbing his sore rump. Butler recalled the propeller incident with the Dwarf Cruik.

"Sorry and thanks Mulch. I guess humans are a sensitive species too." Butler offered a small smile that turned into a grimace of worry. Artemis was the closest thing Butler had to a brother, friend, and family, next to Jules.

"We`re all worried for him, brother. He`s going to be fine. You defeated every enemy that tried to harm Arty before, you can do it again." Jules said in a false cheery way. Butler started pacing again.

"That's just it! How can I beat the enemy this time when it`s in his own _mind_? I'm helpless Jules…" Sinking to his knees, Butler dropped his head. The largest sign of weakness he`s ever showed before. Saying it out loud definitely hit home with the gang. Everyone felt the depth of the problem, the fear of the outcome, and the sadness of a friend in need. The emotion was strong enough to rattle their hearts.

"Princess, do not look to glum. For I, your knight appears! Oh, what I would do to see thy smile." Orion waltzed into the room soundlessly, doing theatrical gestures. His sudden appearance broke the silence instantly.

Holly moaned, "Oh God, it's the Middle Aged idiot." Butler and Jules froze in their position of huddling on the floor, completely taken back. The duo was lucky to have avoided seeing stage 2 before but now, their luck has run out.

"A-A-A-A_rtemis?"_ Butler stammered still frozen in shock. The boy strode towards the man with a gracefulness that Artemis would never possess.

"Nay, gentle giant! My name is Orion! The humble knight and faithful lover to the fair lady." Orion enthusiastically cried, accenting every vowel.

"This is stage two, Artemis`s alter ego. Please, don't check him for birthmarks." Foaly grumbled as he clomped away for the door. Foaly was quick but Orion was quicker. Meters before Foaly escaped, Orion blocked the exit with his body.

"Noble steed, what ails you? Are we not of good acquaintances?"

"Holly, get the stun gun."

Holly pulled the slim, black gun from its holster and held it point blank from Orion`s chest. "Sorry Orion, it's not you, its…Foaly." Before she had a chance to pull the trigger, Orion pushed his elbow into the bend of her arm while at the same time, round housing her to the floor but managing to catch her before the elf hit the carpeting.

Leaning into Holly`s surprised face, Orion smiled as he twirled the gun in his favored right hand.

"Butler taught Artemis that one. It's impossible for him but not for me." Orion grinned widely. Strangely, the smile looked natural and pleasant on his face whereas if it was Artemis, the expression would appear sinister and conniving. It seemed as if the personality switch also altered the body too.

"Let me up!" Sputtered a bright faced Holly.

"Whatever the fair maiden desires." Orion slowly raised Holly to standing position and she briskly walked to the edge of the sofa and sat down. Juliet laughed out loud startling the crowd.

"Oh c`mon, Artemis! This is too hilarious, quit the act." She giggled as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Juliet walked over to Orion and gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. "I didn't know you were such a good actor."

Orion smiled softly, "My good lady, you are mistaken for this knight is not who you wish it to be. My name is Orion. The one you seek, Artemis, is my other half who is not here at the moment."

"Stop joking, it's getting old." Juliet laughed, but it was dull, forced and hollow. Although her face was smiling, it was easy to see the sorrow in her eyes. Butler patted his sister on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Where did Artemis go?" The bodyguard felt a bit awkward and slightly stupid for asking his charge where his charge went. "Will he be coming back?"

"Artemis is in the back of my mind and it's possible to bring it back but I doubt he is willing to come." Orion answered, playing with the loose thread on the grey sofa.

"What? What do you mean he`s not willing to come back? Artemis was getting help!" Holly said, her voice getting an octave higher. Her small hand gently stroked her blue eye, her friends "gift". Foaly nudged Holly and she turned to hug her centaur friend blinking back a few rebellious tears.

Orion shook his head sending locks of shiny raven hair to fall over his forehead. Normally, Artemis would never have let such an atrocious sight be seen and quickly slicked his hair back but this was not Artemis. Holly also noted that the black tie was gone and the usual crisp white shirt was crinkled and the top 2 buttons were undone. _Such a casual look…Artemis would be disgusted if he could see this_, Holly sighed to herself. Straightening her black Recon suit, she took the gun from Orion`s grasp and gently held it up to his chest.

Hesitantly, she looped her trigger finger around the gun. "Orion, if you loved me, you would stay still. It`s going to hurt but you will be fine."

Reacting by instinct, Butler blocked the tip of the gun with his palm. "What. Are. You. Doing?" He asked menacingly. He didn't want to put Artemis in physical danger. Well…he didn't want to put Artemis`s _body_ in physical danger.

"Back away, Butler. I'm bringing Artemis back."

Butler did not move a single inch. "How is _shooting_ Artemis going to bring Artemis back?" Asked the giant incredulously.

Orion shifted awkwardly, trapped between the sofa and a gun blocked by a single hand. "Ahem. It's Orion." Butler, never taking his eyes off the immediate threat, grunted back in response. "And let the lady have her way. Gentle giant, your occupation was to obey me so stand aside."

"My priority is your safety!" Butler replied, still having his wide back facing Orion. "And I obey Artemis..."

"Exactly! So let me bring him back!" Holly exasperated, her voice layered with tension and impatience.

Orion matched Holly`s gaze with his. His eyes were filled with despair and his expression was not happier. "You can bring him back but Artemis won't stay…"

Mulch belched loudly and sighed. "Mud people and fairies are too melodramatic. And I thought _dwarves_ were sensitive. Hmph!" He jumped to his feet and left to scavenge more food from the pod.

"Dear god. That idiot`s going to eat all our emergency supply! And we _just_ had a budget cut!" Foaly exclaimed. Trotting out after Mulch, Foaly silently send a mental thanks to his ex-criminal for giving him a ticket out. Something in his stomach told him the situation was going to get worse and centaur`s tummy tingles are never wrong.

"Artemis will stay, just as long as he doesn't get electrocuted." Holly stated, she tried to shake Butler`s grip but he would not budge.

"Holly. Be rational. You can't shoot him every time Artemis goes slightly delusional!"

"Then do you want to guard the Knight in shining armor forever?"

"There has to be another way! Too many shocks to the body leads to long term health issues, I won't risk it!"

"There isn't another way, Butler. And just once more won`t kill him! For god sake, Butler move or I will take you down with !" Holly shrieked. She couldn't believe her pointy ears. How could Butler refuse to bring Artemis back? She was sure that he would take her side in this!

Orion sidestepped away from Butler, going into range for Holly to shoot. However, the moment he saw her finger tense around the trigger, he held up his hand.

"A warning, my love." He declared gallantly.

Confusion played across the Elf`s face. "What warning?"

"I understand that your love for me is not yet ready to bloom so for now, I shall submit to your insults without bearing offense. However, Artemis brought me out of his own desire."

"He shot himself?" Butler questioned, rubbing his tired face.

"In a sense, he did."

"What?" Holly threw her gun which clattered loudly against the floor. "Why would he do such a thing?" Where is he ?"

Orion dropped his gaze, his voice barely a whisper. It quivered slightly as he spoke. "He was in pain…"

Juliet whimpered from behind but didn't dare to say another word.

Butler grabbed Orion by his shoulders and shook him. "Explain. Now." Although Butler tried to be gentle, he couldn't stop his fury from rattling Orion`s teeth.

"The numbers, the compulsion, the pressure, weight of insanity and guilt was crushing his mind. It was crippling him from the inside out. The poor lad…And that horrid jester you call "Doctor" fled this pained youth! My alter ego retreated inside me for a moment of clarity, we must respect his wishes!"

Outside, the water pressure was being lightened considerably as the pod was beginning to reach surface levels. The darkness from filtered sunlight began to disappear and the dimly lit room grew lighter which each passing second. Soon, they would be break surface tension and would board a shuttle which would take them underground to Haven.

Holly sighed heavily, feeling the energy being zapped from her body. It made sense after all, whenever Artemis was around, he appeared…Broken. Without a sound, she turned on her heels and left the room, unable to look at the fool identical to her intelligent friend.

"Okay…but what do we say to Madam Angeline!" Butler groaned loudly, fearing the visit. He dropped his hands from Orion`s slim shoulders and slumped to the floor. In his mind, he pictured Madam Fowl with a whip in one hand and his tombstone in another.

"Relax, gentle giant!" Orion skipped and spun across the room. "I have a plan!"

**Thanks for reading :] dont forget to review**


End file.
